everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric Spell Lines
=Cleric Spell Lines= This is an overview of the spells a cleric gets. It is not exhaustive but a good reference to start with. The List is ordered by when the first spell in the series appears. The line below each entry shows you where you can find the spell in your spell list after scribing it into your spellbook. Yaulp (Yaulp I, level 1) 'Statistic Buffs > Attack' Yaulp is a temporary melee booster. At low levels it only increases stats and ATK. Starting with Yaulp V (level 56), it contains contain both mana regen and haste. There is an AA version of this spell as well. Direct Damage (Strike, level 1) 'Direct Damage > Magic' The primary Cleric Direct Damage line. This line checks against magic only. Later levels will contain extra damage if cast against undead targets. Healing (Minor Healing, level 1) 'Heals > Heals' The core of the Cleric class is healing. This line receives regular updates throughout the game (technically, the Light line is an extension of this, but we will consider it separately). This line simply restores health to your target, up to their maximum HP. This spell does not require Line-of-Sight to work. Calm (Lull, level 1) 'Utility Detrimental > Calm' The Calm series reduces the radius that a mob will notice your actions (commonly called aggro). This allows you to "split" mobs (where you pull one mob out of a group) or walk past them without having them aggro. It is level capped so be sure to check the mob's level before attempting use. Armor Class (Holy Armor, level 1) 'Statistic Buffs > Armor Class' Armor Class determines how much damage you take when a mob strikes you. This line increases your AC by a fixed amount. At the highest end, it is combined with the Symbol line or Aegolism line. Invulnerability (Divine Aura, level 1) 'Utility Beneficial > Invulnerability' When active, you will take no damage from anything, however you cannot cast or attack while invulnerable. Also, this spell will cause you to lose aggro unless you are the only target for that NPC. Mobs will always prefer to attack non-invulnerable targets first. AA versions exist that can be cast on other players. The spell line is self only. Except for Divine Aura, all versions contain a heal-over-time. Cure (Cure Poison, level 1; Cure Disease level 4; Remove Minor Curse, level 8) 'Heals > Cure' Cures work around the principle of counters. When a Damage over Time(DoT) is cast on you, it will appear in your buff list, ringed in red. There are two numbers in the box. The lower right indicates the duration and the number in the top right indicates how many counters remain to cure it. So take Cure Poison. It cures 4 counters at level 4. If you have a poison DoT with 9 counters it will take 3 casts to cure because each cast removes a maximum of 4 counters. Not all detrimental spells have counters and can be cured. Cure Blindness does NOT work this way. If your target is blind, it will cure it. HP Type One Buff (Courage, level 1) 'HP Buffs > HP type One' Clerics are also the best HP buffers in the game. HP Type One is one HP buff and the "core" of buffing until level 44 when you can use the Aegolism series. It increases HP and AC. This series does not stack with the Druid "Skin" HP buffs or the Aegolism series. This line stops at higher levels, due to the popularity of Aegolism. Stun (Stun, level 2) 'Direct Damage > Stun' As the name implies, this spell will stun your target, causing them to briefly stop moving and interrupting any spells being cast (provided it is not resisted). Later versions do damage as well. This spell line generates a LOT of aggro so use with caution. As with Calm, there are level caps. Resurrection (Reanimation, level 12) 'Heals > Resurrection' When a player dies, they leave a corpse and some experience behind. A cleric can not only summon the player back to their corpse, but later levels will restore some of the lost experience (up to 96%). Once a corpse is resurrected and the player accepts, their corpse will disappear. The level 77 spell works on up to 54 corpses in range. Symbol (Symbol of Transal, level 11) 'HP Buffs > Symbol' The other end of the Cleric HP buffing pool. Symbol increases your target's maximum HP. This spell stacks with HP Type One but not Aegolism. Spell Haste (Blessing of Piety, level 15) Another utility spell, this line decreases the cast times of most spells. Higher levels are bundled with Aegolism and Symbol. Heal Over Time (Celestial Remedy, level 19) 'Heals > Heal Over Time' This is actually a buff that heals your target for a fixed amount every tick (6 seconds). It goes into the Short Duration buff window, however. Since it is a buff, you can combine the group versions of this spell with the Mass Group Buff AA to heal all players within range. Aegolism (Temperance, level 40) 'HP Buffs > Aegolism' A "combo" buff, this one spell combines the HP Type One, AC and Symbol lines into one convenient buff.Category:ClericCategory:Spells